Pokemon:Retold
by Astrandamus
Summary: An AU with a different starter, an unhelpful professor and one young man who aims makes his mark in the world through his own hard work(with a bit of help from his mother and friends)
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon 1

Ash woke with a start, eyes snapping open to look at a clock that wasn't there. Sitting up whilst rubbing his eyes to get the sleep dust out of them he looked around and saw his clock broken on the floor. Leaping out of bed with a mumbled curse, (his mom would kill him if she heard him cursing out loud) Ash threw some clothes on and ran downstairs to his kitchen to find his mom just setting a plate down with some toast on it. "Good morning dear, I was beginning to wonder if you were getting up, you are getting a Pokémon today after all."

"Yeah I know, but I broke my clock and slept in! I'm so late even if I rushed now there will probably be nothing left, even if I ran, so I'll get ready properly and head over to see if there is anything left. Although we both now that idiot professor will probably say something like 'I only had one of each starter left, come back in 3 months or something'." Ash replied between bites as he ate his breakfast before going and putting his plate in the sink.

Sighing to herself quietly Delia said, "yes, unfortunately that's probably true that man used to be very kind and fair but now I think what his grandson was doing with his name has finally gone to his head and made him look down on 'normal' people."

Yes, the great professor Oak one of the leading and most respected Pokémon researchers had finally let his fame go to his head, adopting his grandsons habit off looking down on everyone who isn't world famous and quite a few that are. This meant that Ash someone who for lack of a better term acted rather dense sometimes was seen as a fool who won't go anywhere in life and Oak did what he could while also maintaining his perfect person visage to hinder Ash and Promote Gary knowing that they would be the 2 most likely aspiring trainers in pallet town to go anywhere with their dreams. (that's not to say that he thought Ash is good but the other two are just so hopeless that there not even going to be named)

Ash, however, was anything but what he seemed to be, while it was true, he was dense concerning people sometimes the same could not be said for general knowledge and maturity especially towards Pokémon. Ever since he was old enough for his mother to trust him to know what he was doing, the young boy had been going out to the forest, meeting and learning with and from the Pokémon there. He also, after much begging, got his mother to buy all sorts of guides and history books about Pokémon and even about things like aura. (hint hint)

Growing up with this support and knowledge meant that Ash despite being ten was more than prepared to start his journey and to succeed at his dream of becoming a Pokémon master but also to understand Pokémon and be as close to them as he could.

After he was ready Ash headed out and down the road to professor Oak's lab and walking up to the entrance, he saw the combination of tyre marks and confetti that marked Gary's flashy exit. Letting out a snort as he walked past and rang the entrances bell which was quickly answered by one of the lab assistants who looked rather surprised to see him but smiled non the less. "Ah Ash, I was worried you weren't going to make it when you didn't show up on time. Although, now might not be the best time after all the professor has already handed out the 3 starters so you might not, um..."

Grinning at the friendly assistant Ash replied. "Don't worry I just came out of principle and on the very unlikely chance I do get something but I'm not expecting to otherwise I would have been here earlier in a huge rush. My mom arranged something just in case although she won't tell me what." Sighing in relief at his young friend the assistant moved aside to let the boy in and walked him to Oak's personal room before leaving him at the door with a half-hearted good luck.

After knocking on the door and waiting a good minute before a come in was heard Ash walked in and seeing the scowl that greeted him he knew this would be a waste of time. As he tuned out the rant oak gave him about responsibility and how a lack of punctuality only further proved his idea that Ash was unready to handle the responsibility that came with being a Pokémon trainer, ash started to wonder about what his mother's plan was as she had never kept a secret from him like this before.

After about five minutes, which felt more like half an hour to Ash, the professor was done and Ash merely mumbled an apology before leaving. Ash chose not to bother asking for a Pokémon as, if the tone of the rant was any indication, he would get nothing or a Pokémon like a just caught Rattata.

Ash didn't see anyone on his way out so he simply started walking slowly back to his house, as he did so he waved to the Pokémon in the range at the moment and got a couple of greetings in return which made him smile. Even if the man who owned the land disliked him at least he was still friends with the Pokémon there.

Walking up to his home and knocking on the door which was almost immediately opened by his mother who smiled upon seeing him before her expression twisted into a slight frown. "No luck then?" Was the half-hearted question to which he answered with a shake of his head but before he could speak Ash was dragged inside his house and into his dining room where any questions he had died on his lips at the sight of the pokeball on the table before him.

"Mum, I-is that?" Ash stuttered in surprise because, sure, he knew his mother was planning something but he didn't in his wildest dreams imagine she was prepared already or that he was getting a different Pokémon right off the bat

Chuckling at her sons face which appeared to be frozen in shock Delia chose to explain. "Yes, it is Ash. After we decided the chances of you getting a decent starter from Oak was very unlikely if you got anything, I called up a friend of mine who is a breeder in Alola to see if they could help and they sent over a Pokémon in reply. Anyway, why don't you open it up." Grinning at his mother first he rushed over and gave his best attempt at squeezing the life out of her before almost appearing next to the Pokémon and tossing it up to release its contents into the room


	2. Chapter 2

Pokémon 2

There was a flash of light came from the pokeball, which quickly took shape of something resembling a Pikachu, but with a few key differences. Firstly, it didn't have feet merely what looked like a shadow beneath the lower part of its body which looked like it was cut off. The pokemon's face appeared drawn onto the head which flopped around limply and there were two small eyes on the torso. What stood out the most however was that it was a silvery gray colour that seemed to shine slightly.

Ash however had no idea what it was until his mother spoke from behind him making him break off his stare from the strange Pokémon. "It's called Mimikyu and apparently it's also a shiny that they sent across. Anyway, all I was told was that they'd been breeding out certain traits mainly about aggression and its obsession with Pikachus, at least out of battle anyway. Now seeing as the professor wont sponsor you that means you won't get the standard equipment from him or have a location for you Pokémon when you catch more than 6, or at least you wouldn't if I wasn't old friends with the Montgomeries who were more than happy to help when I told them about the situation."

As the shock wore off a grin began to stretch its way across Ash's face as he realised how much his mother had done to help him prepare for his journey. Delia, smiling at her son's happiness told him to wait whilst she got the gear he needed from where she hid it, and left him with his new Pokémon on the table who had been merely watching.

Turning to face what was now his Pokémon Ash was hit by a sudden bought of nervousness. He had done so much reading and practice on the theoretical knowledge and was used to handling Pokémon he was familiar with, now that he was facing his first proper Pokémon however Ash realised all that would be useless if he didn't make a good connection with his Pokémon now.

"Um, hey, I guess?" Stuttered Ash as the Mimikyu's head tilted to the side after staring at one another for what felt like hours. "I-I'm not really sure how to do this but my name's Ash and I'm gonna be your trainer from now on," seeing his words had no visible effect Ash hurried on trying not to give a bad impression. "My goal is to become a Pokémon Master, but I also want to make friends with you and any other Pokémon who join us on the way because we'll being working together like a-a family. That's what I'm tryi-no, that's what I'm going to create!" Finished Ash firmly.

Now Mimikyu are not the most expressive nor positive Pokémon, not to mention they aren't exactly like by other Pokémon which is why they crafted disguises to look like a Pikachu but the one in front of Ash had been bred specifically to be different from the rest of its species. This, despite being well intentioned, had some side effects, one of which was making a Pokémon whose species are already considered outcasts an outcast from its own as well for having a different temperament not to mention the 'odd' colouring. This made the Mimikyu rather nervous when it found out that it would be sent to a trainer, of course it was happy and trainers are well known to be the best way to get stronger amongst Pokémon, something every Pokémon desires to some extent. However it was still nervous about how it's trainer would react to it.

So then, hearing that it's new trainer wasn't concerned about its appearance but was actually seeking its own approval and saying that he planned to make, not just a team stong enough to rival the champions(for it knew had a vague idea of what a Pokémon master was) but also a family something the shiny Mimikyu never truly experienced.

Seeing that Ash was beginning to grow nervous as he waited for a response Mimikyu quickly drew itself out of its thoughts and moved closer to Ash across the table before crooning (how do you describe Mimikyu's noise in a nice way) and nodding at him.

Ash, who had become exceedingly nervous that Mimikyu wasn't going to accept him immediately broke into a wide grin at the apparent acceptance of him from his Pokémon. Then Ash proceeded to invite his new Pokémon up onto his shoulder to which after a moment's deliberation the Mimikyu accepted and one short hop later it was standing/floating rather comfortably on his new perch.

This was the sight Delia returned to, her son chatting any to his new friend on his shoulder who appeared to be listening rather attentively as Ash describe some of the things, he thought they would get up to on their journey together.

Giving a slight cough to interrupt Ash's tirade Delia smiled warmly at her son and his Pokémon before showing him the items she went to collect. First there was what was known as a National Dex, which had the data for every Pokémon from every region that was currently known, apparently one of the Montgomeries called in a favour from another professor in order to get one. Next there was a collection of potions and super potions about twenty potions and ten super potions which although cheap in comparison to some options (full restores and revives) they were still rather pricey.

"Now there is another thing but apparently it was a bit harder to acquire, something about limited prototypes, so currently Bill is still in possession of it at his lighthouse and I told him to not bother sending it on because of you can just pick it up there on the way to cerulean." Explained Delia before Ash recovered from his shock and, from an outside perspective, did his best to break his mother's back in a crushing hug.

"Thank you, mum, you're the best!" Exclaimed Ash before stuffing his new items into his bag and slung it round onto his back with one strap to leave mimikyu undisturbed and headed to the door before pausing. Ash rushed back to give his mother one last hug before he set off but quickly broke away and rushed out the door.

As he ran down the road towards Route one Ash wiped his eyes clear them, the path was very dusty after all, and slowed down when they reached the sign for Route one.

Turning to his new partner Ash spoke "Well buddy, this is the beginning of our journey, you ready to go?" getting a firm nod from the Mimikyu on his shoulder Ash grinned back and replied. "Let's go!"


	3. Chapter 3

Pokémon 3

As Ash wandered down the track towards the woods separating pallet town from viridian city he began to think. He was a trainer now and that involved, well, training his Pokémon which consisted solely of Mimikyu for now.

Train your Pokémon, Ash sighed it seemed so easy when he dreamt/read about it before but now that it's happening, he had no idea where to begin. Stopping as a sudden thought hit him Ash facepalmed before slinging his bag off his back and beginning to rummage through it.

Mimikyu whose attention was drawn from observing their surroundings by its new friend's actions crooned curiously which made Ash smile right before he let out an exclamation of success and held up his evasive foe victoriously.

In his hands was a small red and black coloured object that had a single blank screen and a small keypad beneath it (think Unova Dex with buttons underneath the screen). Turning the device on it chimed a couple of times before a second screen slid out from underneath he first and both screens lit up with a poke ball logo before displaying what appeared to be a menu.

Getting Mimikyu to hop off his shoulder before pointing the national Dex at him. The camera quickly registered the Pokémon and Ash only had to wait a few seconds before the loading finished and a picture of a standard Mimikyu along with a description. 'A lonely Pokémon, it conceals its terrifying appearance beneath an old rag so it can get closer to people and other Pokémon.'

Ash frowned at the rather unhelpful description and spoke his thoughts aloud for Mimikyu's benefit. Moving on to the registered moves ash could only gape, who the hell was this mysterious breeder!

The reason for Ash's shock was the data currently displayed listed Mimikyu as an EXP Lvl 7 Pokémon, which was already a couple of levels higher than a standard starter Pokémon. But it also had a ridiculous move-set for such a young Pokémon. Mimikyu's moves were listed as: Wood Hammer, Scratch, Astonish, Copycat, Destiny bond and Play rough.

Shaking himself out of his stupor Ash refocused on the small Pokémon at his feet and began to think, there was a gym in viridian city but from what he remembered it was an earth type gym and seeing as it was run by Giovanni most trainers just skipped it and went after one of the smaller gyms that weren't part of the main eight.

Either way Ash would be going after the earth badge last of at all which meant the first gym he'd be challenging would probably be pewter city gym which was run by Brock the young rock type specialist and was said to be a quite good for beginners.

Now, from what Ash remembered rock types are weak to water, grass, fighting, ground and steel types and effective against fire, ice, flying and bug types so Mimikyu was pretty safe in terms of typing with wood hammer as a secret last resort weapon due to it's recoil. The issue was that looking outside of stats rock types were stubborn defensive Pokémon although if trained correctly their attacks could be just as devastating as their ability to outlast their opponents. Mimikyu however as a fairy-ghost type could certainly hit hard but couldn't take much in return because fairy types were one of the more fragile typings and due to it's disguise Mimikyu didn't have the ability many other ghosts had to become completely intangible; although Ash had some ideas about how to change that none of them could be done any time soon.

Ash had reached the conclusion that he needed to catch another or maybe even two more Pokémon before challenging the gym. The problem, however, is that he was rather picky with the idea of catching Pokémon. That's not to say he was opposed to it and only wanted the best but Ash also didn't want to catch any old Rattata or Pidgey that he came across on the route.

Deciding that whatever he caught he probably wouldn't find it any time soon Ash went off the path into the woods waving off Mimikyu's questioning tone with an "I'll explain when we get there."

Reaching a small clearing with a couple of boulders, probably from an old Pokémon fight, and let Mimikyu jump off his shoulder and turn to look up at him. "Now Mimikyu, before I start training, I need to know where your at so first, use scratch on that rock." Gesturing towards one of the boulders Ash stepped back and let Mimikyu charge across the ground with a shadowy tendril forming into a rough claw that gleamed with white light before it slammed against the boulder leaving three surprisingly deep scars against the rock. Well not that surprising when Ash reconsidered, Mimikyu were actually rather vicious, they were _ghost_ types after all, it was just that's Ash's one had a rather unique peaceful nature most of the time.

Looking at the rest of Mimikyu's moves Ash frowned, most of the other moves only showed effectiveness in battle like astonish, which was a hit combined with a shout to startle for a follow up move rather than deal serious damage. Copycat could only be used against an oncoming move and Wood hammer had to much recoil for Ash to want to risk serious injury any time soon. Destiny bond. Ash glared at the move displayed by the Pokedex's screen, whilst it was an incredibly effective move Ash found it left a bad taste in his mouth whenever he had seen it used and resolved to never ask Mimikyu to perform it unless it was absolutely necessary and it wasn't the end of the fight because doing it to gain a petty draw didn't sit right with him.

Looking at the last move Mimikyu knew Ash smiled seeing a move he could actually ask his Pokémon to perform. "now use play rough."

Charging towards the rock once again Mimikyu began a sort of dancing barrage of twisting strikes that seemed to lead into each other made out of it's spectral body and glowing with a white-pink aura. The rock was now cracked and looked ready to fall apart, in some places, particularly around the original scratch attack, it already was.

Grinning down at the short Pokémon Ash began. "Well your certainly very strong buddy, but to test the rest of your moves it'll have to be in a fight okay?" Getting an exaggerated nod thanks to Mimikyu's disguise Ash set off with Mimikyu following closely.

They had been wandering around the woods at a leisurely pace for most of the day letting Mimikyu get his practice in with astonish, which was very effective, and copycat which while worked, didn't have the same amount of power as the copied move. Now as the sun began to draw closer to the horizon Mimikyu was starting to have difficulty drawing forth it's ghostly energies to form attacks. Not to mention they had seen an increasing number of the Spearow the forest was known for and didn't want to draw the attention of the flock that lived here

As they headed back towards the original clearing where Mimikyu tested it's attacks, they were force to stop when an enormous screech suddenly tore through the air above them. Ash first thought was that a Fearow had discovered them but when he glanced up he saw that he was mistaken. Hovering in the air above them with a steady flap of wings was a truly massive Pidgeotto, it had to at least twice the size of a regular one if not three. Frankly Ash would have thought it was a small Pidgeot if it wasn't for the defining features that made it a Pidgeotto such as the lack of crest that a Pidgeot got when it evolved.

Shaking himself out of his shock at it's appearance, Ash began to think and realised that they hadn't been attacked yet. Facing towards they oversized avian Ash called to it. "Are you challenging us!" Getting a piercing shriek in reply Ash guessed it was a yes, which made sense as he felt like he was being watched earlier on. Turning to Mimikyu he asked. "Well buddy, you up for one more fight?!"

Jumping forwards Mimikyu gave it's answer to the challenge in the form of a ghostly scream empowered by the setting sun, even if it didn't affect his form Mimikyu's otherworldly energies were definitely stronger when it was darker.

The Pidgeotto gave a mighty beat of it's wings to quickly gain height before shooting back down as a blur on path to collide with Mimikyu who tried to leap to the side but thanks to the normal-flying types abnormal size was unbale to completely dodge and was struck by a glancing blow which sent it careening to the side, adding yet another small scrape to it's disguise that had been accumulating as the day wore on. Bouncing back nigh instantly Mimikyu charged the bird currently near the ground and screamed as it attacked with a tendril of glowing ghostly energy. The shout caused the great bird to pause just long enough for the hit to connect. Giving his first command for the battle Ash called out "Quickly, hold on and use play rough!" Again Pidgeotto's attempt to escape and get range to set up a counter attack was thwarted when the tendril that had struck it before suddenly thickened and grasped it drawing in Mimikyu, who was already glowing with the fairy type energy, like a grapple.

Ash watched lightly concerned as Play rough's typical dust was kicked up around the brawling Pokémon. He only had to wait a moment longer when the Pidgeotto shot out of the cloud skyward like a bullet, Ash was concerned with the lack of damage until he noticed in the twilight that their opponent was covered in countless small scrapes and many of it's previously pristine feathers where now covered in dirt and facing all directions possible.

Giving a great heave of now tried wings the Pidgeotto cleared away the remains of the dust revealing a Mimikyu with many more holes in it's cloth to the point that it's inner body's smoky essence was leaking out. That said, it was still holding together fine thanks to it's disguise preventing it's form from dispersing, which was the way ghost types normally were defeated, having their spectral bodies dispersed to many times or too far apart left them too drained of energy to reform properly rendering them unable to fight.

The Pidgeotto let out another screech before it's wing glowed with pale light and with one beat a massive gust attack was launched at the pair. Ash only had time to spread his feat and put a hand over his hat before the wind slammed into him like a wall sending him stumbling back, nearly falling over. Mimikyu had managed to root itself to the ground to hold it's place but any attempt to form a limb from it's energy was immediately ripped apart by the fierce wind.

"COPYCAT!" Yelled Ash in the hopes that it would at least lessen the wind if not stop it. Mimikyu's eyes glowed with white light through it's disguise and a similar gust attack exploded from it's small form in the direction of the Pidgeotto. After waiting for a few tense moment's Ash sighed with relief seeing the wind die along with the Pidgeotto sagging in the air. Evidently it had put a lot of energy into that attack in the hopes of doing proper damage but due to Mimikyu's nature most of it's attacks wouldn't have much of an effect.

Noticing an opportunity to end the battle and catch his first Pokémon Ash called out his last move "Now quickly, finish it with Wood Hammer!"

Mimikyu shot of the ground and formed a long tendril that glowed green at the end before it was covered in what looked like a see through cut out of a tree trunk and slammed it against the most impressive foe so far today.

The attack shattered once it had been used with many of the shards of energy striking Mimikyu and causing it to flinch as it fell back to earth but Ash wasn't watching his Pokémon right now.

His eyes were on the falling bird as he primed a Pokeball and threw it at the bird just before it hit the ground and there was a burst of light in the now dark area when the Pokeball opened and sucked the potential capture inside as it was dissolved into light. The ball snapped close with a click and landed only to begin rocking, once, twice, before a satisfying "DING" sounded through the clearing and Ash let a massive grin spread across his face and ran towards his first capture and snatched of the ground in one hand and turned to face Mimikyu with a shout of "We did it!"

Mimikyu also announced it's happiness with a loud squeal before jumping onto Ash's shoulder to look down at the red and white orb that now contained their new teammate.

The pair probably would have stayed staring for a few minutes longer if it wasn't for the sudden rustling of trees as the Spearow that made the Viridian Forest their home began to gather at the site of commotion that echoed through the forest.

Noticing the danger Ash quickly ran back in the direction they were heading before, hoping to reach their clearing before the entire flock gathered and noticed his and Mimikyu's presence.

Ash burst out of the woods into the earlier clearing panting and red-faced. Letting Mimikyu drop down as well Ash took the time to look at the damage to Mimikyu's disguise and winced seeing it's even more ragged appearance. "Will you be okay fixing that?" Asked Ash "Or do you want me to do anything?"

Mimikyu turned to face it's trainer in surprise at the offer to aid in fixing it's disguise but shook it's head.

Ash wasn't surprised so he just smiled and nodded to his starter before turning to the other Pokeball in his hand, deciding to let his new capture rest until tomorrow Ash got out his tent from his backpack, thank you Silph Co. miniaturisation tech, and got ready to sleep.

When he was ready Ash turned to find Mimikyu and was surprised to see many of the holes that had littered it's disguise before were now gone as It came over. "I'm gonna hit the hay but feel free to stay up as long as you need. If you do though, make sure to wake me if the Spearow come back, okay."

Mimikyu nodded it's 'head' and Ash got into his tent and got into his sleeping bag to rest for what came the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello Readers! Right first of all I want to say thanks to my 4 reviewers, despite the **_**tone**_** of one of them, for taking the time to do so. I'm sure you get this all the time but reviews are the food of fanfics or something stupid like that, basically it's very hard to write something appealing without any basis of what people want. **

**I decided not to do an A/N for my first few chapters to see if this story would be liked or not and I'm happy to say it was rather well received compared to my first attempt which was shut down immediately although in hindsight it was pretty s**t.**

**Anyway, thank you very much to those of you who have reviewed and/or followed/favourited this story and I will do my best to make this meet expectations(basically I have no intention of abandoning this story like so many people on this site do) but my updates may be few and far between because I don't have loads of time for writing and I do it better in big chunks rather than a small amount every now and then. **

**This was just a standard greeting and the usual R&R for everyone. I don't mind if the reviews are negative but if it is I ask that you make it constructive criticism rather than criticism with no explanation or ways for me to improve because without that how am I supposed to make it better for you(readers).**

**This is starting to drag on so I thank those of you that actually read all of this and on with the story. **

Ash woke to the sound of an explosion outside his tent.

Very nearly bolting outside in his PJs Ash managed to stop and assume that Mimikyu could handle whatever it was fighting, as that's what he was sure was happening, long enough for him to throw some clothes on.

Ripping open the zip on his tent Ash was welcomed to the sight of a dusty battered clearing that was also curiously devoid of any fighting Pokémon. Ash's unspoken question towards the Pokémon's whereabouts was answered when Mimikyu along with an unfamiliar Pokémon shot from the woods back into the clearing.

Ash froze when he saw the Pokémon his starter was fighting with. Standing in front of him was a short dog-faced Pokémon with a blue-black colour scheme along with two droplet shaped appendages attached to its head.

"A Riolu!" Breathed Ash in awe of the beyond rare Sinnoh Native. Seeing Mimikyu begin to grow a green glowing tendril of energy his attention was drawn more closely to the bipedal, jackal-like Pokémon, that looked to be dead on its feet.

Recognising the danger of a move of Wood Hammer's power hitting the injured Riolu Ash shouted out urgently. "WAIT!"

Both Pokémon froze for a moment at the new voice interrupting their fight before Mimikyu dropped its attack and came over to stand between Ash and the wild Pokémon. Smiling down at his Pokémon for it's uncharacteristically protective nature Ash walked up to be beside it, facing the Riolu.

Able to study the Riolu more closely now Ash noticed that its wounds were worse than he thought and most them definitely weren't done by Mimikyu. It's current move set, Ash knew, had no way to produce the burns and other big scratches and bruises that littered its body. "Well not unless they've been fighting all night." Thought Ash.

Straightening his posture Ash refocused on the Riolu that had been staring at him as well. Frowning at the difficulty of proper communication Ash hoped the Pokémon would be capable of understanding enough and hopefully being able to help explain when it came from.

Ash opened his mouth to start asking questions when the short Pokémon's body shuddered before it crumpled into a heap from its injuries. No longer hesitating Ash threw a Pokeball at the collapsed canine hoping the stasis a Pokémon entered inside a Pokeball would hold over because now he was running the rest of the way to Viridian City. Only pausing long enough to pack up his tent and give his other new capture a brief glance Ash was ready to get going with Mimikyu jumping up to his shoulder as he took off with all the haste he could manage being grateful that it was only about a day's walk between pallet town and Viridian City and they went about half the distance the previous day.

Reaching the entrance to Viridian about 2 hours later Ash nearly fell over into a heap when he entered the city and probably would have done if it wasn't for a voice shouting out to him when he entered the City.

"Halt!" Ash turned to face the new voice and saw an Officer Jenny walking towards him from a small hut right beside the city wall. "I'd like to see some identificat-" Ash glared, interrupting the Jenny by thrusting his Pokedex at her. "Look I understand it's protocol and all but I found a seriously injured Riolu in the forest back there that looked like it escaped from somewhere that wasn't a trainer seeing as I caught it and so I really need to get it to a Pokémon centre ASAP. Okay?" Pausing for a moment to regather her thoughts the Jenny quickly realised the potential severity of the situation and snatched the Pokedex to run back to her hut and scan it through. Shouting to the mysterious trainer she asked. "Do you want a lift, the Pokémon centre is on the other side of town and you don't look to be in condition to run much further?"

Eyes widening in surprise Ash could only nod at the unexpected offer as he forced himself to move over towards the Jenny's bike and got in the side car, just in time for it to shot down the road towards the Pokémon centre.

Arriving barely a minute later through streets that based in a complete blur the Jenny expertly brought the bike to a halt inside the centre itself!

Seeing this the Nurse Joy manning the reception came round to reprimand her but the Jenny spoke before she could get a word in. "Sorry Joy, this kid here found a potentially critically injured Pokémon and had apparently run through most of the forest with it based off the condition he was in, so I needed to get him here immediately."

The nurse's anger at the bike's presence in her foyer was abated by the information about the injured Pokémon which took precedence. Practically Pulling Ash from the side-car She held out a hand for the Pokeball making Ash recall Mimikyu who had somehow remained on his shoulder and hand over his three Pokeball's. "I caught the Pidgeotto last night and the injured one was a Riolu this morning, but I haven't had a chance to talk to either of them yet." Already dashing away the Pink haired doctor offered naught but the lightest of nods to show acknowledgement of Ash's words.

Hearing an engine rev Ash turned to see the Jenny that had brought him here speeding out the door back to her post.

Suddenly left alone in the entrance Ash eventually decided on calling his mum as he had promised to do so once he got to Viridian. After making his way over to the calling stations and dialling in his house's number Ash was greeted to the sight of his mum's cheerful face that brightened even more so when seeing him.

"Oh Ash, it's so good to see you, how are you doing honey?" Smiling at his Mother's enthusiasm Ash managed to grin back at her and reply. "I'm doing great thanks and Mimikyu is to. It's just being looked over by Nurse joy along with my other Pokémon." Seeing his mother's mouth open to ask a question Ash beat her to it. "Before you ask, I caught an absolutely massive Pidgeotto, as in it was at least twice the size of a regular one of not three times. I haven't spoken to her properly yet but apparently she challenged us because she watched me and Mimikyu battling against some other Pokémon in the forest."

Now Ash lost his grin as his thoughts came to his other new member. Seeing the look of excitement Ash's face held when describing his first capture fade Delia Immediately realised something had happened and spoke as such. "You see mom, I'm actually in Viridian slightly earlier than I planned because when I woke up this morning and Mimikyu who I'd let stay out overnight was fighting a Pokémon, a Riolu." Noticing his mother's shocked expression, he hurried on before she could formulate a question. "When I got Mimikyu to stop fighting I noticed its condition and it was covered in wounds, to be honest I was surprised it was still awake, much less fighting. Anyway, after I stopped the fight I guess its adrenaline or whatever was keeping it going wore off because it almost immediately fainted so I caught it to put it in stasis and ran here.

Despite having no words to reply Delia noticed that Ash needed to be comforted about what he had found because if anything happened to that Riolu Ash would probably blame himself for not getting it aid faster.

"Oh Ash dear, I understand how you must be feeling, I really do but what happened to that Riolu was in no way related to you. If everything from what you told me was true then you probably saved that Riolu's life!"

Looking up at the screen once more Ash saw the open concern on his mother's face and gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile to help his mother. "Okay mum, I'll try not to blame myself. I'll make sure to call you when I get an update on it's condition later alright."

Hanging up the call Ash decided to explore as it would probably be around half an hour to a full hour before he'd get any info back. Wandering out onto the street he resolved to get something to eat and hopefully start building a mental map of the area.

Heading back to the Pokémon centre after about 45 minutes of exploration and having a decent breakfast Ash, walking through the sliding doors just as Nurse joy called out his name on the speakers, rushed towards the front desk to ask about the condition of his Pokémon.

"Mr Ketchum, I must say that had you been any later your Riolu might have received permanent damage and from what I heard from Jenny you stumbled across it in Viridian forest so I must commend you dropping whatever plans you had to rush him here. Therefore I have no issue's with you keeping him on the condition you do everything you can to help him recover and if there is anything you think you are unable to help with that you come back to me and let me sort it out."

Breathing a sigh of relief at the good news ash quickly refocused as The pink-haired nurse didn't stop talking. "Your other two Pokémon are just fine as well as your Mimikyu had all but repaired any damage it had suffered and your Pidgeotto only had minor injuries with the exception of large bruising along one side but that healed nicely as well."

Accepting his three Pokeballs from the nurse with a thanks Ash rushed back out to find an area to release his Pokémon both new and old.

Reaching a small battlefield not far from the Pokémon centre that was thankfully empty right now Ash immediately let out Mimikyu who bounded up to him momentarily before shuffling back to give him space.

Next Ash let out the Pidgeotto and quickly scanned it-her, he found out, and put a smile on his face when the majestic avians attention came to rest on him. "Hello girl, we're in Viridian city right now with a bit of time so I thought we could maybe start to get to know each other before I start asking you to fight for me?"

Surprise showed itself in the bird's eyes, she had been expecting to simply be given instructions for either battle or training with the expectation for her to follow them. That was what her father who was a released Pokémon had told her, so she had not expected anything else. Even though her new trainer did show emotion and concern for his other Pokémon when she followed them, she herself did not expected to be granted the same courtesy.

So to be welcomed the way she was with her trainer wanting to actually get to know her or at least her personality was a very pleasant surprise. Doing her best to convey this opinion was met with a wide grin from her trainer.

Ash felt like bouncing at getting such a positive reaction from his new Pokémon, still grinning so hard it was beginning to hurt his face, Ash dug out his Pokedex from his pocket and held it up. "I just need to scan you with this. It will tell me what moves you have and a few other things."

The Pokedex revealed that Pidgeotto really was extra large for her species and that she was in fact a 'she'. Her moves were what was to be expected from a wild Pokémon even with her special traits.

Moving on to ask Pidgeotto about some things like favourite berry flavours and Pidgeotto managed to convey that she had a preference for food with stronger flavours but not much else. Inwardly Ash was sighing as he had guessed correctly that his new girl was indeed picky and rather vain as she showed herself off to Mimikyu whilst Ash was in thought.

Coughing slightly Ash had one more thing to ask his two Pokémon. "So I've just been thinking do you two want nicknames by any chance? Something that means you rather than the rest of your species." Ash got an immediate squawk of approval from Pidgeotto for his Idea while Mimikyu looked to be thinking or at least that's what Ash thought. Mimikyu didn't exactly have a large range of facial expressions.

Trying to think of a name for Pidgeotto whilst Mimikyu decided Ash faced his soon to be renamed member of the Pidgey line.

"Tempest" Said Ash eventually. "The fierce storm that leaves havoc in it's wake but at the same time possesses a harsh beauty that would leave one in awe." Ash suddenly blinked surprised at himself, he didn't think that he was capable of coming up with something like that. Looking over to see how tempest liked her new name Ash was met by fierce eyes that now held a glint of approval of the name she had been given.

Looking back to Mimikyu Ash spoke. "Hey Buddy, you don't have to have a nickname if you don't want one loads of Pokémon trainers just call their Pokémon by their species even champions and the elite four do it." Ash waited for Mimikyu's reply and was rather happy when Mimikyu nodded in acceptance of having a nickname.

Mimikyu's name was already on the tip of his tongue, after all, he'd had a couple more days with him compared to Tempest to work out its personality and an appropriate name for it.

"Pluto." Stated Ash almost immediately "The harsh but fair lord of the underworld and husband to springtime."

Pluto now looked up at Ash properly and gurgled its approval of its new name. At the same Ash heard _something _or rather he felt it in the back of his mind; some sort of whispering tendril from which Ash could feel in his mind. Looking at Pluto curiously Ash asked. "I-Is that you I can feel?"

Pluto by either reluctance or inability did not say anything and merely cocked its head at him as if confused by the question. "Well ghost types are often spoken of as a part of the mind arts trio" thought Ash to himself.

Deciding to investigate that further at a later date, Ash moved onto the final order of business. "Now Tempest, you don't know this because it happened after we caught you but at some point in the morning a Riolu showed up and got into a fight with Mimikyu. When they managed to wake me up with their fighting I came out and saw that the Riolu was literally dead on its feet so I caught it and ran here to get it healed."

The initial surprise and confusion about the Riolu's presence (the Riolu line is known to Pokémon due to their unique power over aura) quickly faded and was replaced by concern mixed with anger when she heard about its condition.

Wincing at the rather blatant display of anger Ash quickly added on his suspected information. "I don't know why it came near us or if it even knew we were there but it's wounds look like they were done by fire types, due to how serious the burns were and the fact that there are no fire types native to the viridian forest I assumed that it had escaped from somewhere.

It was probably held captive by humans for some reason and managed to get away. Anyway, Nurse joy was thankfully able to help it recover because apparently it wounds only looked bad on the outside and were combined with exhaustion so maybe whoever had it didn't want it hurt too badly."

It suddenly hit Ash that he was explaining this not only to his Pokémon as if they were another human but was actually being understood fully understood at the same time. Right now as he glanced at tempest's expression, Pluto's was a bit harder to read but if the faint pounding in the back of his head was Mimikyu, then it was definitely feeling something, Ash saw what appeared to be the large bird considering his words before it looked back to him expectantly confusing Ash for a moment then it clicked.

"Oh, right so here it is," Said Ash as he held up the Riolu's Pokeball "It'll probably be wary of us if it was treated badly wherever it last was plus it's last memories are probably of it fighting Pluto before losing consciousness. So if it wakes up here and sees Pluto or me and reacts badly I wanted you to be up to speed Tempest just in case okay?"

The short note Tempest released suggested agreement, or at least that is what Ash hoped it was. "Well here goes… something." Said Ash as he released the Pokeball.

**A/N: I seriously considered leaving it here like I did with Pluto, but I decided that would be to cruel based on my rather hectic update schedule, so longer chapter lucky you guys! **

There was a flash of light that was already becoming familiar to Ash, which quickly cleared away to reveal the Riolu, now lacking its rather serious wounds, staring at Ash with its eyes flicking only momentarily to the other two Pokémon in the area, its body tense upon spotting them.

The Riolu watched this new human warily, no matter how his aura felt, the Riolu had endured enough to make it wary of the species despite how this one's presence felt to his senses. That said, the positive feel of the boy's aura was reassuring enough that he had decided to see what this human would do now that he had caught him.

Tensing more as the boy moved closer made his approach stop; this surprised the Riolu apparently this human was either more wary of his capabilities that's his previous company or he actually wanted to be sure he could approach.

Redirecting his attention to the human the Riolu heard him say. "Hey there, my name's Ash and these are my teammates, Pluto and Tempest." Ash so that was how this human was known and apparently he had also given designations or 'nicknames' as he heard they were called to the bird and the bright-other.

"I don't know how much you remember but you can across our camp and Pluto started fighting with you although he can't explain why to me at the moment. Either way I was woken up by the fighting and came out just in time to see you collapse. After I-"

Here Ash stuttered, unsure of how the Jackal like Pokémon would feel about being caught. "-I caught you to put you in stasis so I could get you here in time without your wounds worsening. But now that your better I guess you can either stay with us or I can let you go and Although I reported I'm pretty sure you escaped from somewhere, the Jenny's can't do much due to having such little info."

Surprise flickered briefly across Riolu's face before the blank mask fell back into place and he allowed nothing to be read from his expression whilst he considered his options. The Riolu knew he was strong and different from the others back home due to his strange parenting which was probably why the strangers had taken him according to the stories from his mother.

But this boy didn't know this and offered him a place purely because he had met them. Also going with the trainer offered the chance to grow stronger because if he was right this was a new trainer, but he already displayed signs of great strength in the future.

Finally, Riolu owed this Boy a debt because when he discovered them, he was on the verge of collapse and probably would not have lived long enough to aid himself or he would have been recaptured. Also, his species had a code of honour rivalled by only a few, the most prominent of which being the Gallade/Gardevoir line who would almost eagerly die before the one who held their loyalty.

Looking up to meet his trainer's eyes Riolu nodded and held up a paw. Confusion only held a temporary presence on his trainer's face before realisation washed it away and he held up a fist in response. The two fists one skin and one fur connected, and a bond was formed, with neither party aware of what would come because of it.

**A/N: I hope you guys are looking forward to see where this goes as much as I am and before it get's commented I know the bit with Riolu was rushed and I will expand on him a bit more next chapter but I felt I had to have his character do something in this chapter, leaving it again would have been to cruel **

**The next story should be A Shinobi's Sins but that will unfortunately take a little while because I had written most of the chapter a while ago but I lost it when my laptop decided to crash a few months back and I couldn't rewrite it the way I wanted. That said I'm making progress so it shouldn't be to long a wait. So until then and as always R&R.**


End file.
